Where Do You Hide Your Heart
by VioletParr824
Summary: Inuyasha only has small memories of her...Kagome...he misses her...and loves her dearly. The last time he has seen her was 5 years ago when she was 11. He then finds her and they fall in love...but what happens when she gets taken from him once again?
1. Her

Where Do You Hide Your Heart

Inuyasha strolled through the halls of the school and walked up to his best friend, Miroku and stood next to him.

"Hey." Inuyasha said. He was in his own thoughts again, thinking about her…Kagome. Then the image appeared in his head of her. Her short, black hair; her dark, chocolate eyes; her small shaped, light pink lips but, it was only a child image of her. It had been five years since he last saw her. He always liked her but, he never knew if she felt the same way. He missed her…so much.

"Hey, Inuyasha." Miroku smiled to him. "Thinking of her again, are you?"

Inuyasha looked down as did his ears. He couldn't deny it. He always wondered where she was and what had happened to her. Inuyasha never admitted when he was thinking of Kagome.

"You'll find her." Miroku said and looked down at his bag. Inuyasha looked up, straight ahead of him down the long hall. Then, he took off in a sprint toward the exit.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted at him.

Inuyasha kept running, images of her face running across his mind. And the memories immerging.


	2. Memories

Where Do You Hide Your Heart

Chapter 2: Memories

_Flashback_

"_Inuyasha!" A little girl came running up to Inuyasha, smiling. "Inuyasha!"_

_Inuyasha turned around and looked down at the little girl before him. "Hey, Kagome!" He hugged her._

_Every summer, they went to camp. That's where they met one another. He had met her when she was in 4__th__ grade and he was in 8__th__. She was young, but he liked her ever since he met her. He was only two years older than her in actuality but four grades apart. It didn't matter to him, he would still look at her the same way he always did. _

_The camp was in the woods and they would stay there three weeks of their summer. Inuyasha always looked forward to seeing her every summer. Inuyasha and Kagome spent a lot of their time with one another. They really didn't know anyone else because they stayed with one another so often. That's when his feelings began to grow for her._

_"Inuyasha look what I made for you in art class!" Kagome shouted and pulled out the beaded necklace. "The teacher put a spell on it!" _

_"Oh did she now?" Inuyasha chuckled as he took the necklace from her hand. He put it on and smiled. "Thank you, Kagome, it's wonderful. Are you ready to go to the boardwalk today at the beach?"_

_Kagome smiled big, "Yes! I'm so excited!" _

_Inuyasha smiled back and picked up her bag that was next to her on the grass. She then grasped his hand as they walked to the van together. She talked the whole time about her 6__th__ grade year that went by and now was going into 7__th__. Inuyasha listened intently as he stared in to her dark, chocolate orbs. By the time she was done talking, they were at the boardwalk and the camp leader told them to get out of the car and then she would begin calling out what groups people were in._

_Inuyasha and Kagome got out together and they stood next to each other, waiting for their names to be called._

_Kagome then leaned over to Inuyasha and whispered, "I hope we're in the same group."_

_Inuyasha smiled and whispered back, "As do I." _

_"Kagome! You are in group D!" The camp leader called out._

_Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and gave a small frown as she took her bag that was in a small pile and went to the group with about 12 other people she didn't know._

_Inuyasha frowned as she watched her walk away. He was almost scared to watch her walk away from his presence. They both stared at each other from a distance, never taking their eyes off one another._

_"Inuyasha! You're in group-" But the camp leader was cut short of her words when she looked up to see Inuyasha was staring straight into Kagome's eyes. The camp leader looked down again at her clip board and looked next to Inuyasha's name; it said group B. She then looked back up at Kagome, whose eyes were watering as she stared at Inuyasha. The camp leader grew a small smile. "Inuyasha! Group D!"_

_Inuyasha smiled and ran to Kagome and hugged her closely. He saw her eye's watering from a distance and he didn't want to see that, so he hugged her close as she calmed down. _

_"Alright kids! Stay together at all times!" The camp leader told them. "And have fun!"_

_Then they all went off onto different piers. Inuyasha and Kagome stayed together the whole time. The first ride the group went on was called 'Dante's Dungeon' which was a roller coaster that went backwards and forwards. _

_Inuyasha looked over at Kagome while they were standing in line. "Kagome, are you ok?"_

_Kagome was shaking badly. She looked over at him with fright in her eyes. "I…I'm s…scared." _

_"I'll hold you the whole way through…" Inuyasha said softly. When they finally got on the ride, he held her tightly as they went through the haunted house ride. Kagome didn't once look up until the ride was over. When they got off, the group went on the boardwalk where all the shops were. Kagome then wanted to go into a shop because of a necklace she saw and liked._

_"Wait!" Kagome shouted to the group. "I want to go in this store." She walked in and the group waited. Kagome looked at a necklace and Inuyasha was right next to her. She went to the cash register and paid for it and when she got the necklace in the bag, she looked up._

_"Ok! We can go n-" But they were all gone. Kagome got scared and began to shake. "Inuyasha, they left without us!"_

_Inuyasha looked over at the boardwalk full of strangers and stores. He looked back down at Kagome and he hugged her. "It'll be ok, we'll find them."_

To Be Continued…

A/N: Sorry about making the first chapter to short…I wanted to get it up so bad you have no idea. Lol. Basically this story is based off of me and my boyfriend and what has happened to us. Not all of its exactly true…the whole camp thing was actually a puppet ministry we had at our church. Lol keep reading for me and respond!

Yours Truly,

VP ~ *


	3. Where is He?

Where Do You Hide Your Heart

Chapter 3: Where is He?

"Kagome!" A girl shouted. Kagome had grown a lot since she'd last seen him. Her hair was a longer dark brown and her eyes had a more adult look in them. She had grown to be about 5'2. She was now a junior in high school and she grew more and more upset when she thought about him. Was he ok? Where was he? Was he even still alive?

"Kagome!" Sango shouted again. "Kagome are you ok?"

Kagome shook her head and looked at Sango. "Yeah, I'm fine, day dreaming again that's all…"

"Oh, I see…" She laughed. "Come on, were going to be late for class!" Sango then yanked her hand and drug her to their next class, Algebra 2 & Trig.

Kagome hadn't told anyone about Inuyasha, not even her best friend Sango. Kagome just starred at the board, basically day dreaming again. She didn't have to pay attention in order to get the math. All she had to do was take notes on it and she could look at it later and get the math.

She then leaned on her hand starring at the equations. It became boring to her and she slowly began to fall asleep.

_Dream_

_She stood in the middle of a beach that was unfamiliar. She then looked around and noticed the pier on the other side of the beach, where she and him really hit it off. Then she turned toward the ocean and noticed a dark figure with triangles sticking out at the top of the person's head._

_She took two steps closer to the person and she squinted her eyes, trying to see more clearly. The dark figure turned into colored one. He had long silver hair, and the triangles on the top of his head now looked like dog ears. _

"_I…Inuyasha…?" She said to him._

_The figure's ears twitched at the sound of her voice and he turned around. His face was clear now to her. He was older and a lot manlier looking. His tanned skin, his golden orbs, and his long silver hair. His neck was also thick because of how muscular he was. She then just realized that he had no shirt on, just shorts. He had a muscular chest, abs, and arms; her favorite that way he could hold her tightly._

_She fell to her knees and starred at him. "Inuyasha…!"_

_He then ran over to her and helped her up slowly and smiled at her. "You ok?" He asked in the softest, deepest, most manly voice. _

"_Y…yes…" She stuttered. His eyes were soft, filled with love and compassion. He gripped her waist with his muscular hands and she felt a rush of blood go through her cheeks. He smiled at this and slowly began to lean toward her face. Off reaction, her hands gripped his shoulders and slowly pushed up toward his face, her lips about to touch his finally for the first time. He was only centimeters away and then…_

"Pst! Kagome!" Kagome slowly opened her eyes but Sango didn't realize it. She grabbed a piece of paper from her notebook and threw it at her. "Kagome! Class is over!"

"Wh…wha…?" Kagome sat up slowly. She yawned and grabbed her books and purse and got up. "Thanks, Sango…"

Sango stood up. "You're welcome, by the way, who's Inuyasha?"

Kagome froze as she stood up. "Uhh…no one, why?"

"Well, you were saying that name while you were asleep." Sango said as they both walked out the door.

"I talked in my sleep?! Oh my goodness…that's so embarrassing!" Kagome looked down at the ground blushing.

"Aw, Kagome, it's alright…" Sango rubbed her back with her free hand.

"I hate school…" Kagome said as they both walked to her next class.

"Kagome, you have to meet somebody…" Sango said starring at her. "I have an idea! Why don't I plan a double date with Miroku's best friend?"

"Oh…I don't know, Sango…" Kagome said starring at the ground as they walked.

"Come on, Kagome! Please? Apparently this guy is depressed a lot ever since he lost a girl he really liked when he was younger. Who knows, maybe you might hit it off…"

"Fine, Sango…" Kagome sighed. "What's his name?"

"Hm…I don't know…guess we'll have to find out, huh?" Sango smiled, excited that she agreed. "So how's Friday night?"

"That's fine, I'll see you, then, I have tech. drawing right now. Bye!" Kagome said and turned the other way to go to her next class.

A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter! If you have any questions go ahead and ask, I read all reviews and I will respond to them in the next chapter! =]

Yours Truly,

VP ~ *


	4. Wondering

Where Do You Hide Your Heart

Chapter 4: Wondering

"No…no, way Miroku!" Inuyasha shouted at the top of his lungs. They were in world literature sitting next to each other. Miroku had just passed a note onto his desk asking him something. But when Inuyasha shouted, everyone stopped and stared at him including the teacher. They were in the middle of reading Oedipus when he shouted. Inuyasha only could only turn red.

", is there something wrong with Miroku?" Mr. Markelles asked him with a curious look.

Inuyasha just stared at him for a second and then said, "Aside from his face, no not really." Everyone in the room laughed and Miroku just stared at him, gave him a face. Mr. Markelles was a about to continue reading but-

RING!

The bell rang and everyone packed up their things and the hallways were beginning to fill with teenagers.

"Miroku, you know that I don't do blind dates!" Inuyasha shouted as they both walked down the hallway but Inuyasha was walking a little too fast and was drifting behind a bit. "Remember the last time what happened with that scary Kagura woman?"

"Well, I doubt that you will spill soda all over this girls dress again! Or food…or lipstick…" Miroku keep going on in thought out loud only to make Inuyasha more and angrier with the whole situation last time plus the new one.

"Okay! I get it! I screwed up big time but that's because she's was being an ignorant, little bitch!" Inuyasha yelled his face now red with fury.

"But, come on Inuyasha, Sango is bringing someone and I have no one else to bring!" Miroku said as he tries to keep up with Inuyasha. "I hear she's hot."

Inuyasha stopped and turned around to look at Miroku in the eye. "You hear she's hot?"

Miroku begins to think that Inuyasha is willing to go if he says, "Yes!"

"But you haven't seen her, have you?" Inuyasha glared at him.

Miroku has now caught on and then frowns and looks at the ground. "No, I have not…" He sighed out.

"My point, exactly." Inuyasha said and turned to keep walking down the hall to his next class. He continued walking to Calculus and Miroku followed close behind.

"Inuyasha if someone doesn't go with me then that girl will be all alone; she'll be the third wheel at date." Miroku tried convincingly.

Inuyasha groaned and rolled his eyes. "You know the more you talk the more you're starting to make me want to hit you over the head more than that stupid kid that lives next door to me, Shippo!"

Inuyasha and Miroku both arrived to class and sat down next to each other but Inuyasha looked at the board.

"Come on Inuyasha, please!" Miroku begged as he put his hands in a prayer position in front of Inuyasha's face. "I already told her that you were coming."

"You WHAT?" Inuyasha freaked. He stood up from his desk and was staring at Miroku his hands on the desk; he was one furious hanyou.

Miroku shriveled down to size as he stared up at a furious Inuyasha. "Well she needed a date! Besides Sango told me she's moving to this school anyway so I thought she could use a friend!"

"So why didn't you asked Hojo! He's your friend too!" Inuyasha shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Yeah, but he's not my best friend…" Miroku said calmly. "You are…"

"But…you…ugh!" Inuyasha sat back down furious and not looking at Miroku, only at the board. "What time are we going…?"

"Tomorrow at 6 on the dot, don't be late." Miroku said and looked to the board and began to pay attention as class started.

Inuyasha sighed as he stared at the board in thought. _'Is it really time for me to move on without her…?'_ He looked down at his desk and at his notebook. He began to write the letter 'K'. _'But…she was my first love…and…she never got to know that…'_ He thought to himself in silence as he wrote an 'a' and a 'g'. _'It's been 5 years since I've last seen her but I can't get over her…so…how am I suppose to meet someone new if I'm still in love with…'_ He continued to write the letters 'm' and 'e' on his notebook. He stared down at the notebook with glistening eyes as he thought the name. _'Kagome…'_


	5. Her Again

Where Do You Hide Your Heart

Chapter 5: Her Again

Inuyasha walked out of the school to his Ford Explorer in silence. It was now Friday. Miroku told him that he was going to get them high because 'they ain't got shit to do' but Inuyasha just stared at him like he was crazy. Then Miroku told him that it was from the movie "Friday". Inuyasha just gave him a weird look and keep walking though. Today was the day he was going on the double date. He was nervous as hell. He hadn't been on a date in a while. Then he heard footsteps behind him and he turned around.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted as he ran up to him. "Inuyasha can you give me a ride home…?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and opened the passenger door and put his stuff in. He then moved aside and held a hand up to the seat. "Get in."

Miroku got in and put his seatbelt on and Inuyasha put on his and began to drive.

"So you excited about tonight?" Miroku asked with a smirk.

"No! You got me in this mess!" Inuyasha snapped at him without taking his eyes off the road.

"Come on, Inuyasha…I thought I was asking you to come was a great idea…I never seen or heard you go out on a date with anyone." Miroku said in an almost concerned way.

Inuyasha didn't say anything back as he just stared at the road ahead of him.

"Wait…have you not been out on a date before?" Miroku looked kind of stunned.

"What? Yes, I have!" Inuyasha was getting mad now.

"Okay than…with who…?" Miroku asked as he leaned over towards him.

"Well, for starters, Kagura!" Inuyasha blurted.

"You ruined that…" Miroku said flatly.

"Well there's…there's…." Inuyasha couldn't think up anymore.

"There's no one is there…?" Miroku said quietly. Inuyasha groaned at this. "Ok than…how about I name people that I think you would like…"

"There is no one I like!" Inuyasha looked to Miroku and then back at the road.

"Not even Kikyo?" Miroku looked at him with a curious look.

"Ew, that snobby nose bitch, I don't think so." Inuyasha shook his head at the thought.

"But she the most popular girl in school, though! You wouldn't date her…?" Miroku said turning to him in shock.

"I don't care about popularity…" Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

"Oh, yeah…? Well I hear she has eyes for you…"Miroku smirked at his friend thinking he would change his mind.

"What makes you think I care if she does or doesn't…?" Inuyasha looked over at him with a weird look.

"Okay…what about Ayame…?" Miroku asked looking over at him. "She's pretty hot."

"Not my type…besides I'm pretty sure Koga and her go out." Inuyasha said sort of calm as he made a right onto a different street.

"Rin…?" Miroku asked once more.

"If I even looked at Rin the wrong way Sesshomaru would kill me…he likes her." Inuyasha said flatly. "Last thing I need is my damn brother up my-"

"Okay, Okay…is there anyone you like…?" Miroku asked as he seemed to be getting desperate.

"Well…" Inuyasha blushed a bit as he pulled up in the drive of his house.

"I knew it! There is someone!" Miroku exclaimed. "Who is she? What's her name? Is she hot or not? Is she nice or a b-"

"She is not a bitch!" Inuyasha turned over to him and was practically red as a cherry at this point. He blushed and got out of the car and slammed the door. "You can walk home from here you lecher!"

Miroku gave him a crazy look and complained. "But it's eight blocks!"

"Ok and we have to walk that many sometimes to get to the boardwalk when we are down the shore." Inuyasha shrugged.

"But we have to leave in a half hour and it's going to take at least 15 minutes to walk! I won't have any time to get ready!" Miroku was now at the point of having a meltdown.

Inuyasha stood there for a second in wonder and then smirked. "Run fast."

Miroku's jaw dropped as Inuyasha slammed the door in his face. Miroku stood there for a second and then began to run down eight blocks.

"Oh, Kagome I love your dress!" Sango exclaimed as she looked her up and down.

"Thank you!" Kagome said with a big smile on her face. It was a black strapless baby doll dress with red and pink tiny roses all over it that stopped mid thigh. (A/N: If you want to see the dress, I can post a url in the next chapter of it because it's a real dress that I own and love.)

"Kagome you're going to stun who ever Miroku is bringing!" Sango shouted in pure excitement. Sango was wearing a brown and white skirt hiked up past her hips but with a tight slightly darker brown tank top.

"You look good to Sango." Kagome was kind of getting excited about actually dating someone.

"Oh Kagome, I'm going to be so upset when you move next week." Sango looked at her best friend getting teary eyed. "We've been best friends since I moved her when I was 13 and now you're leaving to go to a different high school."

"Oh, Sango! You're going to mess up your make up!" Kagome began laughing. "Besides I'm not going too far, just the next town over."

"That's true I could always drive over and hang out with you." Sango said thoughtfully.

"To bad I can't do that…" Kagome sighed. Kagome was home schooled up until her freshman year of high school and in that time she had skipped the sixth grade and had asked her mom to work doubly harder so she could get her seventh and eighth grade in one year. So she was 13 in her first three months of high school going on 14 while everyone else was 14 going on 15.

"You were so young coming in!" Sango exclaimed as she put mascara on her eye lashes. "But it doesn't matter how young you are…you're a sophomore…and the smartest at that!" (A/N: This means Kagome is only 15).

Kagome blushed, she was glad her mom let her go to high school instead of being home schooled. She got to be with Sango throughout her high school years, that's why she worked so hard to push seventh and eighth grade together because she knew she could catch up with Sango.

"So are you ready?" Sango was getting overly excited.

"Yep!" Kagome exclaimed. Just as they said that they heard a honk outside Sango's window.

Sango ran over to the window and turned to Kagome. "That's Miroku! We're meeting your date at the restaurant."

"Where are we going to anyway?" Kagome asked as Sango grabbed her hand and they walked down the stairs.

"It's called The Melting Pot, it's a fondue place and it's amazing." Sango said as they walked out the door and Sango was dragging Kagome behind her.

"Hey, Sango!" Miroku shouted out his car window as he rolled it down.

"You're late, monk!" Sango said as she walked up to the car window.

"I'm sorry, but my so called friend made me run home instead of dropping me off." Miroku said as he rolled his eyes. He then noticed Kagome standing behind Sango. "Oh is this the date?"

"Yes! This is Kagome! I was telling you about her on the phone a few times." Sango said as she pulled Kagome out in front of her.

"Oh yes, he is definitely one lucky man." Miroku said as he looked Kagome up and down.

"Excuse me, monk?" Sango said as they were getting in the car. Sango grabbed Miroku's ear and began to pull and pinch it hard.

"Ow! Ow! OW! I'm sorry! Mercy! Uncle! Something!" Miroku began to shout. Sango let go and Miroku rubbed his ear.

Kagome just got in the back and sat down quietly as they drove off. "So what's the name of the guy I'm going on a date with Miroku?" Kagome asked somewhat quietly.

"Oh his name is-"

"OH! I love this song! It's so old but it's the best!" Sango turned up the volume to the stereo.

_'I guess I'll just have to wait…'_ Kagome thought to herself as they drove off.

"Damn him!" Inuyasha cursed under his breath as he walked out to his Explorer. "That damn idiot is lucky that I have a GPS! He didn't give me an address all he gave me was a damn name!"

Inuyasha pulled out as he typed in The Melting Pot into his GPS. "He's lucky it's only 15 minutes away!" Inuyasha read out loud as his GPS had a time in the corner as to how long it would take him to get there.

He then began to speed down the road when he heard his cell phone ring. It had the word "Lecher" come up on his phone with a picture of Miroku.

Inuyasha picked it up. "WHAT?"

"Hey, where are you?" Miroku asked.

"Driving to the place, what else?" Inuyasha freaked.

"Well, we're here waiting for you! You should have been here 10 minutes ago!"

"You didn't give me the damn address you idiot!" Inuyasha screamed as the GPS told him to turn left he turned.

"Oh…oops…bye!" And all that was left was a buzzing sound coming from his cell.

"Ugh!" Inuyasha threw his cell on the floor and pressed on the gas harder. He looked over at his GPS. It said he would arrive in 10 minutes.

"Yeah right, we'll see about 10 minutes." Inuyasha floored it and zoomed down the street.

At the restaurant, Miroku hung up the phone and looked at the two girls in a panic. "Uh, he'll be here soon."

Kagome gave him a curious look but then went off in her own little world as she stared into the restaurant, her back to the door. _'Hey…that voice…it almost sounded like…'_

"Kagome?" Sango interrupted. "You ok?"

Kagome blinked twice and then looked up at her friend. "Yeah sorry…just…wondering…" She said as she went into deep thoughts again.

Inuyasha had just parked in the parking lot and was walking up the side walk to the restaurant. "Ha! Ten minutes my ass!" He smirked. "Although I will kill that perv for this…"

Inuyasha was now up at the restaurant and looked through the glass at the tall figure which was Miroku, falling to notice the one to the left of him. He went up to the door and pushed it open. "Hey, Miroku you-!" He had stopped mid sentence and froze half way opening the door. He was staring at the shorter figure to the left of Miroku that was directly in front of the door not facing his way. He recognized that scent; her scent. The raven haired girl turned around in what seemed like slow motion to him as her hair went around her face and then relaxed behind her shoulders again. Her face! Her beautiful face! He chocolate orbs went wide as they stared into his now widened golden ones as he heard her mutter his name. "I…Inu…yasha…?"


End file.
